


【相二】RPG

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 王子a x 勇者(?)nMJ打醬油w
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】RPG

「今天的天氣真舒服呢，對吧nino？」

一個濃眉大眼向身旁長得特別像柴犬，卻給人懶洋洋的貓的印象的貓唇少年投出了一個大大的wink，如果手裏不是拿從死神手中繼承的鐮刀手起刀落，把面前一個個無名小卒一擊致命，畫面還是很養眼的。

「J啊，我只想在房間裏吃吃漢堡肉玩玩遊戲機和數數錢而已⋯⋯那個死溜肩怎麼硬要我們去幫他拯救世界！明明他戰鬥力比我們高這樣多！」

「nino你別這樣說翔君啦」

貓唇少年輕嘆一口氣，舉起手指向眼前的小怪物做了開槍手勢，小怪物胸前就開了一個大洞，倒下了。

「j啊，用腳趾想想，他是死神啊，哪有死神逼惡魔去拯救世界的，他還逼兩個高級惡魔去拯救世界！他腦子有病吧，腦子順著肩膀滑走了吧！」

「nino！你再罵翔君我就要生氣了喔」

「好好好我不罵翔君不罵翔君弟弟最好了弟弟不生氣不生氣」

對啊，濃眉大眼就是墮天使松本潤，貓唇少年就是路西法二宮和也啊。

嗯？松本潤本來是個天使來著，一次下凡試試看大天使大野智說過一次難吃的蕎麥麵，一不小心在那家蕎麥麵店看到死神櫻井翔，一不小心就對他的吃相和溜肩一見鍾情，然後一不小心就墮落到了魔界。松本潤那在天界養成的一絲不苟的好習慣（用來阻止大野智下凡釣魚的）在魔界督促了不少拖延了幾百年的企劃完成了，成功引起死神櫻井翔的注意，死神就晉升這個墮天使成為得意門生，又把珍藏多年的死神鐮刀迷彩ver.送給松本潤。如果這都不是愛⋯⋯

看看二宮和也，他不愛幹活，正統室內派，又怎麼當上魔界一人之下，萬人之上的地位呢，僅墮天使高一點點而已！這個還是不解之謎。櫻井翔表示松本潤來到魔界二宮和也就一直用一種色瞇瞇的眼神看著這個墮天使。二宮和也本人表示那是寵溺的眼神你才色瞇瞇。

故事繼續。

轉眼間，惡魔二魔組就到了鄰國，沒錯名字就是叫「鄰國」的一個很遙遠的國家。

聽說鄰國的王子很聰明。

二宮和也在看到王子本人的一剎確定那只是個「聽說」，哪有人坐在椅子上笑著笑著就摔下來了？

二宮和也真是被這個王子笑哭了，當這麼多年路西法從沒笑得這麼開懷，不對，櫻井翔上任時他笑到有了腹肌不開心才不笑的。

鄰國王子說，他叫相葉雅紀，芳齡二十歲，夢想是與這個國家的所有動物和睦相處，所有人民都喜歡動物，還有希望王宮裏的袋鼠hachi能喜歡他一點、不要一見面就要揍他。

二宮和也表示hachi已經很喜歡你了，j只是看了牠一眼牠就轉身跳走了。

「唉沒辦法，hachi就總討厭我⋯⋯」

松本潤聳聳肩，嘆了口氣就繼續走了。

j你別不開心啊⋯⋯等一下，我是不是有見過這袋鼠一看到j就跑，好像有⋯⋯不對啊，我第一次來的啊。

相葉雅紀對著二宮和也倒是自來熟，見面不到半小時就和二宮和也勾肩搭背，又親暱的叫小和小和的。

二宮和也習慣性的掃掉相葉雅紀的手，什至在相葉雅紀的手還在半空中就能準確的拍到相葉雅紀的手有點紅有點腫，相葉雅紀臉上的笑意毫不減退，揉著發紅的手背，說：

「小和還真是從沒變過啊」

「你才認識我多久啊⋯⋯」

故事繼續。

一人一魔一墮天使走到城堡前的一座橋，相葉雅紀突然開口：

「我會魔法喔」

「少騙人了就你這德性」

二宮和也打從心底覺得相葉氏絕對沒有天賦和知識。

「橋的另一端就有一個我下的結界了喔，踏進去就會有新的景色了喔」

說罷，相葉雅紀就跑到橋的另一端衝進結界了。

「你看！」

相葉雅紀身上的華麗王服變成了一身純白的燕尾服，更顯相葉雅紀的身形修長。結界裏頭色彩繽紛的氣球滿天飛，小女孩捧著開得燦爛的鮮花和朋友追追逐逐，喜慶氣氛鋪天蓋地。

二宮和也乍眼一看，以為相葉雅紀要結婚了，莫名的委屈化成眼淚，在眼眶打轉。

「我也要穿燕尾服！」

松本潤激動得小奶音也跑出來，一蹦一跳地走進結界，果然隨著結界換上一身畢直的灰銀色西裝，松本潤興奮地轉了一圈：

「相葉君每次都有新驚喜給我們呢⋯nino我好不好看！你也過來換衣服吧！」

二宮和也輕嘆一口氣，背著貓背緩緩地走進結界。

「相葉雅紀你腦子是不是有問題！」

與想像中的西裝不同，套在二宮和也的小身板上是一套蓬鬆、華美又帶點調皮的純白婚紗，裙擺及地，與相葉雅紀的燕尾服剛好配成一對。一雙不太高的玻璃鞋套在二宮和也小小的腳上，站在簇新的紅地毯上，意外地舒服合穿。

二宮和也氣急敗壞地跑出結界，婚紗卻沒有如他所願，沒有被換下去，二宮和也自認為凶巴巴的瞪了結界內的相葉雅紀，反之，相葉雅紀臉上滿堆笑意：

「真適合你呢，小和」

二宮和也胡亂地捉起裙擺，又氣沖沖的闖進結界，豈知頭上更多了一頂長長飄逸頭紗、手中被塞了一個小小的而不失高貴的玫瑰花球。

二宮和也舉起花球揮向相葉雅紀，但是相葉雅紀看似早有預料，寬大的手掌溫柔地捉著二宮和也幼細白晢的手腕，環抱著二宮和也：

「我們就這樣去結婚吧」

「你！你！你⋯流氓！！！」

在旁的松本潤本墮天使用力的呼喚死神櫻井翔，翔君他們欺負我！

真是見鬼去了一魔一墮天使從沒試過在一個國家停留這樣久，轉眼間一個月過去了，忽略中間細節不說，讓我這個旁白來簡單總結一下現況好了。

真的很簡單的總結一下而已各位湊合看。

王子相葉雅紀成功用漢堡肉賄賂路西法二宮和也和他同居當他抱枕，墮天使松本潤在相葉雅紀的協助下存在以來第一次有動物主動親近，就不肯離開鄰國了。

二宮和也是心累的畢竟大晚上被骨瘦如柴的相葉雅紀抱著其實哽得有點疼。

所以二宮和也選擇喂肥相葉雅紀，松本潤不想走他也怎麼也不會走的！

只是大晚上的臉有點紅覺得有點熱而已，還有只是不太敢直視相葉雅紀、只敢偷看兩眼相葉雅紀的睡顏而已。

一個夕陽格外漂亮的黃昏。

「nino，昨晚翔君找我了，他叫我們快點走啊，我們再住一晚就走，好嗎？」

「不要！」

「nino不想走嗎？」

「⋯⋯」

當天晚上，二宮和也洗完澡出來就被相葉雅紀從背後用力緊緊抱著。

「不要走⋯⋯」

「你聽j說的嗎⋯⋯」

「不，我知道該到時候了⋯⋯」

「可是我們必須走了⋯⋯」

「不要⋯⋯不要離開我⋯⋯」

二宮和也深嘆。

「聽好了雅紀，我只說一次喔。我喜歡你我愛你，等我回來，我就再也不走，你會等我嗎？」

「我會等！但你真的不走好嗎⋯⋯我⋯我不想再無限重複了！你知道為什麼你對這個國家都有種似曾相識的感覺嗎！你已經來過好多次了⋯⋯第一次遇上你我就深深被你吸引，最後你還是走了！」

「怎⋯怎麼會⋯⋯」

「有人跟我說你在後來戰鬥中死了！我哭了好久好久好久⋯⋯但是一年之後你又和松潤一起出現在我面前⋯⋯」

幾百年前，相葉雅紀仍未在失去愛人的陰影下走出來，每天不是以淚洗面就目光呆滯的坐在窗邊凝視著那道被佈下結界的橋。

他傷心得不行，世界就像失去了麻婆豆腐一樣，不再有意思了。

「王子殿下！二⋯二宮大人回來了！」

相葉雅紀出生以來第一次用盡全力去跑，只快一秒也好，他也想快點看到二宮和也，緊抱著這久違的身體。

他也這樣做了。

「你神經病啊！」

長久的思慕只換來二宮和也嫌棄的推開他，松本潤也忘了相葉雅紀，心中雖然有著違和感，卻沒有提起過。

到二宮和也終於承認自己喜歡上相葉雅紀時，他們又要離開鄰國了。後來相葉雅紀又收到兩個死訊，然而一年後，他們又浩浩蕩蕩地回來了。

相葉雅紀發現了，只要他們一但戰死，就會在起點重生，再一次出發，上一次的記憶也會消失。

每一次二宮和也回來鄰國，相葉雅紀也努力地讓二宮和也記起他，再愛上他一次。

松本潤在第九十三次戰死復活回到鄰國的時候，就記起所有事情了，松本潤是沒有完全被清除記憶的，不知道二宮和也為什麼每一次都只有熟悉的感覺，一點回憶也記不起。

相葉雅紀知道後，馬上跪下，說：

「松潤，你不要和小和說出事實好嗎⋯⋯他不會相信的⋯更會避開我⋯⋯」

「但是！」

「我不希望成為你們的負擔！要是我們心意相通，我會用盡所有方法留下他，但如果他不知道，我就沒藉口了！」

「你是笨蛋嗎！」

二宮和也哭了，大吼一聲就向相葉雅紀甩了一巴掌。

「你不說我又怎能記起啊⋯⋯」

相葉雅紀難過又委屈的捂著自己臉蛋。

「小和對我來說是最重要的，但是有其他人需要你我就不能自私的只為自己！你能和我約定，讓我在這片國土等你嗎？」

「相葉氏⋯⋯你也知道的⋯這幾百年我和j每一次都會戰死，只有j有前一次的記憶，我呢？我全都給忘了⋯⋯」

相葉雅紀的大手覆上二宮和也的臉蛋，指尖輕輕為他擦走滑下來的淚珠。

「沒關係，我等你」

唉呀唉呀，松本潤就這樣在第二天早上就拉走二宮和也了。二宮和也有著無比堅定的意志，他要為這個等了他幾百年的笨蛋履行諾言了，可不能再要他等下去了。

「歡迎來到鄰國，我是這裡的王子，相葉雅紀」

「我是松本潤，謝謝你借出地方讓我們休息了」

「不客氣！」

「笨蛋你就不關心一下我嗎！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」

「欸！小和你認識我嗎！」

「認識啦！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！j說一句你就信了，你有聽到我們死訊嗎！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋最討厭你了！」

「欸！！！！松潤救我！」

「才不要你那是活該」

「你是惡魔是鬼嗎！」

「不許罵j！」

「好好好我不罵了不罵了小和別生氣」

松本潤看到二宮和也紅成紅包的耳尖選擇從兜裏掏出一幅新買的墨鏡。

「所以你還結不結婚啦⋯⋯」

「結！小和願意我一定結！我要全國子民都知道你是我的！」

「你好吵喔笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」

翔君我想回家。

松本潤如此想著。


End file.
